


like the back of your hand

by statuscrows



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Public Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: It's easy to tell when it's Lio who's fucking him. Even with the blindfold.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	like the back of your hand

It's easy to tell when it's Lio who's fucking him. Even with the blindfold.

Most of the students who take their turns on him don't like to touch him very much. Galo supposes they think they aren't doing anything gay if the only point of contact is their dick in Galo's ass and maybe a steadying hand on his head, back, or fisted in his hair. Masculinity was strange and fragile at their age. Fucking their bound and gagged male teacher was fine, but god forbid they touch him, or get him off, or aim for his prostate (not that he thinks most of his students know what a prostate is).

Well, except for Lio. Lio probably knows where the prostate is. But then again Lio knows a lot of things that Galo thinks he shouldn't, like where Galo lives, his cellphone number, and, most worrying, how to get his hands on date-rape drugs. He at least hasn't used them on Galo for months, which was a relief. He hated waking up with no idea what had happened to him and how many people he'd been fucked by.

Nowadays Lio is almost nice. He sends Galo a text the day before, letting him know that he'd need a substitute for class. Galo prefers that to going M.I A on his students, and since he rarely gets sick there's no reason not to use his sick days for this. Lio makes it easy: all he has to do is show up at school before the rest of the teachers and he handles the rest, pulling him into some rarely used closet or classroom and handcuffing him somewhere convenient. The first few times he'd expected Lio to fuck him right then and there so he'd been surprised when the boy just left him there for other students.

There isn't much of a pattern to when Lio shows up. Sometimes he comes by during lunch, when the room's crowded and it sounds like there's a line out the door. Sometimes he skips classes and fucks him with a little more privacy. The when doesn't seem to matter, or how many people have had Galo already that day. Sometimes he wears a pair of leather gloves, sometimes he doesn't, sometimes he's rough and other times he's surprisingly gentle. But he comes by more often than anyone else and he always touches Galo like he's physically starved for each square inch of his skin. Galo knows him now by the greed of his touch, the way he drags his fingers through come-slick skin without reservation and leaves deep scratches with manicured nails. He's obsessed with leaving marks on Galo's skin, and once they're there he can't seem to stop himself from lavishing them with attention.

Usually Lio (or sometimes one of his lackies) will let him go once after-school activities are over but today he's sure he heard the final bus leave and he's still chained up in the gym storage room. The heating isn't very good there and the last guy who'd fucked him hadn't bothered to pull his sweatpants back up when they were done. He was really starting to shiver, stuck as he was handcuffed to a pipe, and he was sure it'd only get colder.

 _Lio probably forgot about me_ , he thinks with a tiny scrap of hope. Sure it'd be really embarrassing when one of the janitors eventually found him but it'd mean that Lio was finally getting bored of him.

No sooner has he had the thought that the door to the storage room bursts open. Galo startles and turns around on his knees.

"Hhm?" he says around the gag. He doesn't hear the startled gasp of someone deeply confused to find a chained up half-naked man and his heart sinks.

The door swings shut and he hears the steady thump of Lio's boots as he slowly crosses the room. He shivers. The approaching footsteps stop directly behind him and a hand fists in his shirt, giving it a sharp tug upwards. Galo stands obediently and then let's out a muffled yelp when he's bent over and hits the wall with the crown of his head.

Lio is clearly feeling impatient but he can't seem to stop himself from touching the soon-to-be bruises marring Galo's skin. Galo jumps every time he presses against one and whines when he touches a trail of scratches left along his upper thigh. He thinks the student who left those was a girl from his third period class the previous year. He recognized the way she giggled, but the massive fake cock she'd shoved up him had been new.

When he's done, Lio doesn't waste any time before shoving himself right into Galo's loose, aching hole. There's hardly any friction around Lio's cock at all but he must like it like that, must like sharing Galo around and fucking him when he's covered in other people's come and so worn out from hunger, cold, and physical exertion that he can't do more than stay standing and clench weakly at each painful thrust.

Lio doesn't make much noise, he rarely does, but he leans over Galo and wraps an arm around his waist. He was already certain that it was Lio inside him but the smell of cologne is further evidence of what he already knows. It smells too expensive for a high school student and he doesn't dose himself in it the way a lot of boys his age do.

"Uhmm!" Galo protests when Lio palms at his cock. He's so tired he might collapse at any moment but Lio jerks him off steadily in time with his thrusts and against his wishes he starts to get hard. He's gotten hard a couple times that day but his students had either ignored it or made fun of him, reminding him how much of a slut he was. Sometimes he wonders if Lio tells them what to say.

He sobs when he finally comes, something else for Lio to make fun of later, and has to struggle to keep himself upright while he waits for Lio to finally finish. When Lio's close he pulls out and jerks off over his back with a sigh.

Galo immediately hits his knees after that, too tired to keep supporting himself. Lio gives him a patronizing pat on the head and then to Galo's horror, turns to leave.

"Mmfp!" he yells through the gag, images of himself curled up in the dark all night flashing through his mind.

Lio pauses and he must not be feeling as sadistic as Galo thinks because he comes back and pulls the gag free.

"T-thanks," Galo says weakly. He tries to smile in what he hopes is Lio's direction. Lio always says he looks best when he's smiling. "Could you let me out now, Lio? Please?"

Lio makes a soft noise of surprise, hand returning to his head to stroke his messy hair. "How'd you know it was me, Mr. Thymos?"

"Huh? Oh, uh. It's kind of obvious?" He laughs a little.

"Does your filthy hole remember the way my cock feels?"

"Uh," Galo says, brain stalling. He did know what Lio's cock felt like—he could probably pick it out of a line up—but he doesn't want to admit that.

Luckily Lio continues. "Can you recognize all of us?" he asks. He kneels so he's a good bit closer. Galo can feel the warmth of his breath on his face. He's glad for the blindfold. It's much easier to talk to Lio when he can't see his eyes.

"Not really. Some of you guys have a more distinctive way of uh..."

"Fucking your sweet ass?" Lio offers in a low voice.

"Y-yeah. That." Lio sweeps his hair out of his face gently. "Most of the time I can't really tell who people are just based on how it feels but I can tell if they come by more than once, you know?"

Lio hums, sounding absurdly pleased. "How many times did I come visit you today?"

"Two," Galo says. "Before first period and during lunch. Oh, and now. So three times?"

He can hear the smile in Lio's voice. "I didn't even fuck you during lunch."

"Yeah, you kinda just stood there and watched everyone else take their turn. And jerked me off afterwards." Galo laughs nervously. "You really shouldn't skip lunch like that. You're still growing so—"

Galo startles back as Lio kisses him, eyes wide behind the blindfold. Lio's never tried to kiss him before and he's a little caught off guard, unsure what Lio expects from him here. If he wants Galo to pull away and try to fight him or if he wants Galo to play along and kiss him back. In the end he stays still, letting Lio plunder his mouth with his tongue and bite at his lips without participating at all. Lio doesn't seem to mind that.

"You're really something," Lio says breathlessly, stroking Galo's face. There's so much affection in his voice and when he can't see Lio's terrifying violet eyes it's easy to believe the feeling is genuine. Kind even.

"Thanks." He turns his handcuffed wrists. "Sorry, but would you mind...?"

"Of course."

Galo hears the familiar sound of Lio rustling through his pockets and then the handcuffs open and his wrists are free. He breathes a sigh of relief, finally lowering his hands from their awkward position. Before he can touch his tender wrists Lio takes them both and rubs at them gently, making the skin sting.

"Do you want to hear something funny, Mr. Thymos?" Lio asks, that affectionate quality still in his voice.

"Yeah... sure, why not?"

Lio leans forward like he's going to kiss him again but stops with their lips just barely brushing. He can tell that Lio isn't smiling.

"It's a pretty big secret," Lio whispers.

Galo swallows, throat dry. He doesn't want to hear whatever it is that Lio wants to say to him but he knows that Lio doesn't want to hear that. So instead he makes himself smile and says what he would've said to Lio when they were just a student and his teacher.

"You can tell me whatever you want, Lio," he says, not able to hide the weariness in his voice, "I'm your teacher, remember? I'm here to listen."

He knows his answer pleases Lio. Even if he can't see his face and Lio makes no verbal reaction he can practically feel Lio's pleasure radiating off him in waves.

Lio's lips move to his ear and his hand snakes around to pull Galo against his mouth, other hand still holding his wrist.

"I love you Mr. Thymos," he says sweetly.

A chill goes through Galo at the words. He flounders for a few moments, unsure of what to do, and considers taking off the blindfold but he's suddenly terrified that Lio isn't just saying this to mock him. That if he takes off his blindfold Lio will be looking at him earnestly, will really believe he's telling the truth when he says these words that he absolutely can't understand. At least not in any way that makes sense to Galo.

"Well?" Lio asks, voice still kind and soft. He's brushing his thumb back and forth across Galo's chafed wrists. Every pass makes them sting anew.

"I uh," Galo croaks. He clears his throat and tries to think about what the old Galo Thymos would have said in his position. "Thanks! That's really... flattering."

Lio tsks. His thumb digs deeper into Galo's wrist and he flinches.

"What a boring answer," Lio says. His voice is back to normal, deep and a little mean. It's a relief. Lio must've been making fun of him.

He doesn't think he could get used to a world where what Lio does to him is "love".

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came but thanks for reading! you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/statuscrows)


End file.
